Scary Zone of Unpredictable Madness, The
The Scary Zone of Unpredictable Madness is a popular holovid entertainment on the planet Sapphire. Each story features a horrifying situation followed by one or more macabre twists. Each episode begins with a smug narration delivered by a condescending jerk. The opening narration varies with each episode, but usually goes something like, "You have just checked into an asylum and requested two key cards from the from desk. You tell the clerk to leave you a wake-up call promptly at never. Don't forget to tip the busboy, you have just entered The Scary Zone of Unpredictable Madness. Sample episodes Heaven Is a Place on Earth '-- A dying man who is terrified of death is met by a strange man who promises to relieve him of his suffering by means of a Magic Gateway that will transport him instantly to the Afterlife, painlessly. The man enters the Magic Gateway, but finds himself in a Hell. Also The Gateway wasn't really a Gateway, the gateway man actually murdered him and left him in the wilderness to be eaten by squirrels. The gateway man turns out to be a robot. '''Somebody's Watching Me '-- A woman is convinced her cat is an alien sent to observe human behavior. Ultimately, she is reduced to madness. As it turns out, she was a human exhibit in an alien mind zoo the whole time. The aliens are felines. '''We Built This City -- A lonely man discovers the city where he lives is a sentient organism. He becomes obsessed with the notion that the city is sleeping and he is lost within its dreams. He later turns out to be a character in city simulation game. The player has gone to bed leaving the simulation on. An uncontrolled fire spreads and destroys the city. Our House -- A woman's bosoms are haunted by restless spirits. During a slumber party, the spirits are released and take possession of a lamp; creating a lamp monster that devours her victims one-by-one. The love survivor forms a telepathic bond with the lamp, and then becomes the lamp herself. The lamp is later purchased by the woman with the haunted bosoms. The Munge '''- A prostitute contracts a case of The Munge so bad, it kills her clients and transforms them into foul-smelling Munge-Zombies. '''Mr Roboto -- A lonely man builds a robot. The robot goes mad and kills its maker. It then goes on to develop a Magic Gateway to transport the souls of the living to the land of the dead. The Final Countdown '''- A man can see the future in stacks of pancakes. The pancakes reveal that his planet is doomed. He eats stack after stack to see how the prophecy will be fulfilled, but eventually he runs out of syrup. Ultimately, his planet is drowned in syrup and eaten by aliens. '''Life Is a Highway - A simple businessman and his girlfriend accidentally run-over an old man and agree to cover up the crime. Each becomes suspicious that the other will betray him (her). They begin hallucinating that they see the old man. Then, they explode for some reason. Production The Scary Zone of Unpredictable Madness is produced primarily in Coolsville by the Piglust Moneywant Entertainment Consortium, and distributed through the Cobalt Broadcasting System. References Commander Keeler and others compare the situation on the planet Gethsemane to an episode of The Scary Zone of Unpredictable Madness. (Book 09 - Gethsemane) Episodes of the Scare Zone of Unpredictable Madness were among the entertainments traded to the inhabitants of the planet Eventide. (Book 10 - Eventide) Category:Culture